There are many devices and systems in use today for operating a fan drive to aid in cooling a vehicle engine and/or engine fluids. Viscous fan drives are one of the most popular types in use today. The viscous fan drives can be operated, for example, by a bimetal mechanism, or an electromagnetic mechanism.
Bimetal viscous clutch drives provide an effective and cost efficient way to rotate a cooling fan and cool an engine. Often, however, the positioning and anchoring of bimetal coil members on such fan drives can cause engagement/disengagement repeatability concerns. Varying side loads and friction on the valve shafts connected to the bimetal coils can create repeatability issues.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for improving the anchoring and anchoring of bimetal coil members on fan drives and thus improving the repeatability of the engagement and disengagement of the fan drives.